Protection
by guardgirl14
Summary: Five years ago Elita found a baby in the trash can. Knowing how it is to be abandoned she rescues him. What she never expected was for his previous 'family' to come for him five years later. When she denies them her child they take both of them. Now Elita is dodging bullets and watching for dark tinted windows as she tries to make the world safe for her son. T for Language, gore
1. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Oh hey there peoples! I know what you're wondering, why is it that you're making a new story, but not updating the other? I am….I swear….I'm just going through a rough patch with the intro. For those who don't know, I suck and beginnings. Anyways, here is my latest story…..I don't own Naruto.

"Shit shit shit." The man murmured running away from the sound of gunfire.

The bundle in his arms cooed happily swinging tiny arms around.

"You better be worth this kid." The man claimed glancing behind himself.

He saw a shadowed figure turn a corner and start towards him. The man looked forward again and sped up his pace.

Heavy footfall behind him alerted that the shadow was following. Shots were fired behind him and a bullet grazed his arm slightly. The sound of someone returning fire forced him to turn around again. His companion motioned him to keep going, before turning away from the fallen body and running back towards the main battle. The man smirked some and continued putting distance between him and the fight.

"I'm gonna have to hide you." He murmured to the infant.

He brought his gaze to a small alley way. Behind him he could hear the battle getting closer to him. Gritting his teeth he made a choice and swaddled the baby tightly, before gently placing it in a dumpster.

"I'll come back buddy." He claimed, watching the child squirm.

He ran out of the alley and took off at a dead run.

A shout sounded behind him and more bullets were fired.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Elita." I turned my gaze to the old Ms. Takeshi.

Her wrinkled eyes smiled at me as she clenched my shoulders.

"Moving up in the world, you are. I remember when you came in here just a little teeny bopper hoping to make some cash on the side of school. Look at how you've grown." She claimed wrapping her frail arms around me in a hug. "You just remember that if the big city is too big for you there's always a place for you here."

"I will." I promised hugging the old woman back, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes. "Here, I'll take the garbage out for you before I go."

She laughed at me.

"Always helping me out." She murmured. "I hate to see you go."

"I'll miss you the most." I told her, giving her one last hug before grabbing the trash bag and leaving the small antique store.

I heard the lock click behind me and the lights turned off in the front window. Looking over the small brick building I felt warmth flow through me. This was my home away from home, the one place I could escape school and all its pressures, and it was the last time I was gonna see it for a long time. I was heading off to the big city of Konoha to take the position of kindergartner teacher at the large elementary school.

I hefted the garbage bag over my shoulder and started towards the small alleyway that held the dumpster. As I neared it I heard the distinctive sound of crying echoing around the little structure. Dropping the garbage next to it I peeked over the lip of the dumpster. Staring up at me with the biggest sea foam green eyes was a small baby. My heart jumped into my throat as it let out an ear piercing screech. Reacting quicker than I expected I reached in and snatched up the child and cradling him in my arms.

"Hey there, aren't you cold in there?" I murmured rocking him gently.

All it took was for its little hand to reach up and grab a lock of my hair and I was immediately in love with the baby.

"Aww. How about you and I get you something warmer on, hmm?" I cooed, turning and walking away from the dumpster. "How could anyone ever leave you alone in that cold dumpster?


	2. Her Child

"Momma! Momma!" A tiny boy jumped up and down as I entered the daycare. "Look what I drew!"

Glancing down at the small redhead I smiled. In his tiny hands was a picture of two stick figures holding hands, one short with red hair and another tall with blonde hair.

"That is such a good picture sweetie!" I cheered picking him up and placing him on my hip. "And how was my little man's day?"

He grinned showing me his baby teeth.

"It was great! Miss. Ray let me do puzzles and draw." He exclaimed happily.

"Oh she did?" I smiled.

Miss Ray the one in charge of the daycare stepped out from behind a curtain and smiled at me.

"Hello Elita." She said.

"Hello miss Ray. How was he today?"

"He was perfect gentleman." She laughed ruffling his red hair. "Weren't you Gaara?"

He nodded rapidly, proud of his praise.

"Well how about we go for ice cream?" I asked.

His green eyes lit up and he cheered in my arms.

"Okay, go and get your jacket and we can go." I claimed putting him on the ground.

My little boy ran off towards the coat rack and began sifting through the multi-colored mess.

"You really are doing a good job with him." Miss. Ray claimed. "It's a damn shame that his father walked out on you."

I shrugged it off, letting the lie hang in the air.

"That's what you get when you're a twenty year old romantic. I couldn't be happier though." I smiled.

Miss. Ray nodded as Gaara ran back over to us, putting on his jacket.

"Come on mom!" he grabbed my hand and began dragging me towards the door.

"See you Monday Gaara!" she called.

He waved a hand and I could hear her chuckling as the door shut behind us.

"Momma, can I have rocky road!" Gaara yelled.

I pretended to think about it before smiling and nodding. My little boy cheered and proceeding to try and drag me faster. I laughed at his energy and sped up my pace slightly for him.

The ice cream shop was freezing as we entered. My little Gaara shivered slightly but nothing could distract him from his goal of frozen treats. The shop was mostly empty save for a blue haired woman and an orange haired man. I didn't spare them a second glance as Gaara ran up and pressed his face to the glass.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite customers." The man behind the counter grinned.

"Hey Mister!" Gaara cheered. "My mommy said I could have Rocky Road!"

The man shot me a questioning look and I smiled and nodded.

"Ok! One bowl of rocky road coming up." He chuckled, placing the ice cream into a bowl. "And extra sprinkles."

Gaara jumped up and down in excitement. He placed Gaara's bowl onto the counter for him to reach.

"Chocolate." I murmured when he shot me a look.

Gaara stood on his tiptoes to see his bowl.

"That'll be 5. 75." the ice cream man claimed.

I handed him his money and grabbed my cone and Gaara's bowl.

"Go pick out a booth for us." I ordered smiling as he chose our usual corner seat.

The second the bowl hit the table Gaara lurched at it digging in quickly.

"Careful, you'll get a brain freeze sweetie." I warned.

My words seemed to go in one ear and out the other as he continued to eat quickly. I smiled and shook my head as I slowly started eat my own ice cream.

A red blue blur next to me attracted my attention to the blue haired woman I had seen when we first entered. She as standing a table over, staring open mouthed at my son. Immediately feeling uncomfortable I stood up.

"Gaara, how about we go home and eat our ice cream?" I asked quietly.

"But mommy, I wanna eat here." he claimed big green eyes looking at me pleadingly.

I opened my mouth to respond when I felt a presence next to me. Looking over the red head and blue haired woman had gotten as close as two feet from us.

"H-how old is your son?" The woman asked.

"He's five." I murmured frowning.

"And he's yours?" she asked aloud.

My eyes widened a bit.

"Hey lady, what are you doing?" the shop owner asked, seeing the discomfort on my face.

"O-of course he's mine." I growled reach down to pick up my son and back away slightly.

He stared at me and his ice cream sitting on the table.

"That sign on his forehead. Is it a birthmark?" She murmured eyes trained on the incriminating mark.

I brushed Gaara's hair over the mark before grabbing his bowl of ice cream off the table and making a beeline to the door.

"Ma'am." The red head called.

"Leave her be you two!" the shop owner growled.

As soon as my feet hit the outside pavement I started a fast paced walk, not even noticing when Gaara began whining. Glancing behind me I could vaguely make out the couple as I turned the corner. My mind went into hyper drive and I took a couple more turns that were unnecessary before reaching my apartment. I entered in the code and yanked on the door, rushing into the building.

I didn't even know I was crying until Gaara's little hand brushed a tear away. Immediately I was back by the dumpster five years ago, watching the little hand reach up to grab my hair. I sniffled some and wiped them away with the back of my hand before starting towards the elevator.

"Momma? Are you ok?" Gaara asked, concerned.

I nodded and hugged him closer as the doors dinged and opened.

"Mommy loves you so much, okay baby?" I murmured, burying my face into his hair.

I felt his little arms wrap around my neck and he nodded slightly. I chuckled and held up his bowl of rocky road.

"Let's go finish this in the apartment okay?"

He smiled and nodded as I stepped onto the elevator a pressed the button for the third floor. My little dumpster baby, safe in my arms.

"We found him!" The blue haired woman cheered as she entered the corporate building.

Several pairs of eyes turned to look at her in curiosity.

"Number three two nine." The orange haired man explained to his colleges.

There was a collective gasp of shock.

"You're serious?" someone shouted.

The blue haired woman nodded.

"He was red haired, with the sign 'love' on his forehead. It's definitely him." She explained.

The orange haired male walked across the room to sink into one of the chairs.

"Now the hard part, how to get him away from his adopted mother." He grumbled rubbing his forehead.

Someone snorted.

"What so hard? We just go in and snatch him."

The orange haired male shot the man a harsh look.

"We have no information on her, or him for that matter. They could be anywhere in this city, not to mention we're supposed to be the good guys here." And with those words a migraine attacked the man's head.


End file.
